En la Penumbra
by Viosil Uab
Summary: Remus cae en combate, sus heridas son demasiado severas para ser curadas. Harry esta a su lado, pero Remus, en su dolor, lo confunde con James. Mi primer fic traducido, obra de la brillante MidniteMarauder. SBxRL, postOrden del Fénix, Slash


Notas del traductor: Bueno, he aquí mi primer fic traducido, esta historia es una de mis favoritas, la leí hace un buen tiempo y a decir verdad, fue la que me inspiró a escribir mi fic "Una Ultima Vez" (cuya ultima parte sigue en proceso aunque me encuentre con bloqueo...) aprovechando eso, me puse en contacto con la autora original, la genial MidniteMarauder, quien amablemente accedió a que tradujese su fic, espero haber hecho un buen trabajo

Como fuere, nos estamos viendo pronto, o al menos eso espero.

Título:**En la penumbra (Into the Gloaming)  
**

Rating: PG

N/A: Aunque Harry es el protagonista principal, esta historia incluye referencias a una relación romántica entre Remus Lupin y Sirius Black. Como toma lugar después de la Orden del Fénix tan "canonas" (N/T: Quiere decir, toma las pistas que hacen suponer que tal pareja es real dentro del libro) como lo pude hacer en Enero de 2005, Sirius ya ha fallecido, así que no hay ninguna descripción gráfica en ninguna forma. Aún así, si esta no es tu taza de té, no te sientas obligado a leer más.

* * *

Harry se mantuvo de pie ante la lapida, su rostro solemne indiferente a la calidez de los rayos del sol de la tarde. La lluvia matinal era, después de todo, mas congruente con su estado de animo: Su alma necesitaba purificación. 

La brillante luz deslumbraba sus ojos y se mofaba de él, dispersando un suave brillo dorado que cubría cuanto tocaba con sus esplendorosos dedos, estableciendo una elaborada red de ases luminosos que se refractaban en los colores del arco iris al contacto de las gotas de rocío. El calor del sol entibiecía su espalda, pero no podía penetrar lo suficiente para tocar los lugar fríos en si corazón.

Se arrodilló en el césped, indiferente de la humedad que se filtraba a través de las rodillas de su túnica y sus pantalones, inclinándose para gentilmente deslizar sus dedos sobre las inscripciones en el mármol. _James y Lily Potter,_ era lo que podía leerse. No se molestó en descubrir las fechas de nacimiento, defunción o el elaboradamente desarrollado epitafio de la parte inferior; todo lo que podía ver eran los nombres.

Era la primera vez que venía aquí, al cementerio de la Familia Potter, para verlos. Ni una sola vez desde que supo del verdadero destino de sus padres hace siete años, él nunca preguntó donde fueron depositados para descansar. Si sus tíos lo supieron, nunca se lo dijeron, y el había aprendido muy temprano en su vida a no molestar con semejantes preguntas. La ultima y única vez que vino a este cementerio había sido por un motivo diferente, y no se sentía preparado. No estaba seguro de estar preparado ahora, pero se sentía obligado a venir hoy: Su decimoctavo cumpleaños.

No tenía recuerdos reales de sus padres, después de todo, los Dementores solo lo inducían a pesadillas. Fue privilegiado de ver sus sombras una vez; planas, grises caricaturas que fueron liberadas por la varita de Voldemort. Figuras que lo reconfortaron y de alguna forma lo ayudaron a escapar de una muerte segura en una oscura, escalofriante y surreal noche, también en un cementerio. Las esquinas de sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa ante la ironía.

Se sentó allí un rato mas, su cabeza arqueada en silente contemplación de lo que podría haber sido, lo que pudo haber sido contra la dura realidad de su vida. Finalmente se incorporó, suspirando profundamente, inclinándose para depositar un solitario clavel rosado y un lirio de tallo largo en el lugar donde momentos antes se había arrodillado. "Lo siento", susurró, con la voz áspera por el desuso, sonando extraña para sus propios oídos. "Debería haber venido antes. Es solo que..." Se detuvo, encogiendo sus hombros " Yo _si _los extraño. Es que es difícil extrañar lo que no recuerdas haber tenido. Los amo. Por favor, encárguense de ellos por mi." Él dio media vuelta y tragó, combatiendo el nudo en su garganta.

Sus pies lo arrastraron casi sin voluntad a la doble lápida en el espacio situado junto al de sus padres. Rodeado por los fantasmas de sus ancestros, se sentía extrañamente apartado, sin conexión a estas personas excepto por la sangre que compartían: Un extranjero en una tierra extraña.

Había pasado un mes desde el funeral. Apenas lo recordaba, entumecido como estaba con pena fresca y nuevas cicatrices adquiridas de la final, la batalla decisiva: La batalla que había arrebatado lo ultimo de su 'familia'. El funeral fue bastante pequeño. La asistencia consistía en miembros supervivientes de la Orden, junto con algunos de los Profesores de Hogwarts y unos pocos ex alumnos a los que estuvo sorprendido de ver. Remus había, después de todo, solo enseñado en el colegio por un año, hacía ya cuatro años.

La nueva doble lápida, una lápida matrimonial en terminología muggle, había sido erigida inmediatamente después del entierro, la inscripción gravándose mágicamente por si sola ante los espectadores. El percibió los primeros gritos de sorpresa y las miradas shokeadas en cuanto la pequeña congregación tomó conciencia de lo que implicaban la doble lápida y las palabras ahora permanentemente gravadas allí, pero no les prestó atención. Remus y Sirius eran, después de todo, _su _familia, y este era el único regalo que podía pensar en darles ahora, tras su muerte.

Un regalo que el no hubiera sabido dar, si no hubiera sido por...Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en cuanto notó que sus pies lo habían llevado a su destino desde hacía un buen rato. Los últimos vestigios de arreglos funerarios yacían desperdigados, y extrañado se preguntó acerca de la competencia del cuidador. Contemplo con intensidad la lápida, su sombra eclipsando los nombres en el mármol blanco, y luchó para respirar cuando la abrumadora pena por estas dos perdidas en particular en su vida trataron de apesadumbrarlo. El bienvenido entumecimiento que había servido como una armadura protectora a las secuelas de la batalla, el escudo que lo protegía tras el funeral y los largos, y vacíos días tras el, le había fallado ahora.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas como una marioneta a la que se le han cortado los hilos, lagrimas dejando rastros como los de un caracol en sus mejillas mientras silenciosos sollozos contorsionaban su delicada figura. Se arrastró hasta la tumba, abrazándola, presionando su mejilla fuertemente contra los nombres gravados para dejar una marca, buscando alivio en el frío mármol. Por el contrario, la piedra parecía absorber el calor de su frágil cuerpo y finalmente cayó, abrazando sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho.

Dejó que la pena lo cubriera como una ola y recordó la ultima vez que le habló a Sirius antes de su muerte: Quinto año, vacaciones de Semana Santa, de rodillas ante la chimenea, donde lo acusó de ser un abusivo arrogante al igual que a su propio padre. Nunca tubo la oportunidad de decir "adiós" en esa terrible noche en el Departamento de Misterios. Nunca tubo la oportunidad de conocerlo realmente, de la manera que desesperadamente deseaba ahora. Nunca le dijo lo mucho que apreciaba el que fuese parte de su vida, o como había crecido su amor por el. El estaba asustado, cargando con los miedos de un chico de quince años quien nunca conoció el amor; asustado de esperar, a fin de perder lo que buscó con tanta desesperación. De cualquier forma, así sucedió.

Pero Remus le mostró, a través de acciones y palabras sutiles, incluso de manera in intencional ese ultimo día, que alentando ese miedo, solo se negaba a si mismo. Las palabras _"Es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado" _vinieron a su mente. No podía recordar exactamente donde las había oído, pero razonó que era algo que bien podría haberle dicho Dumbledore alguna vez. O Quizás fue Remus, cuando ellos tenían aquellas embarazosas conversaciones acerca de sus fallidos intentos de citas. Sus pensamientos volvieron a enfocarse en Remus, y en ese ultimo día...

* * *

Él estaba en una neblina de confusión. Voldemort realmente se había ido. Realmente derrotado. De hecho, pudo _sentír _el momento en que murió – una rápida liberación de presión, como si una cosa intangible fuera arrancado de su mente en la forma de un violento y caótico remolino – las palabras "_Se ha ido" _fueron las mas apropiadas.

¿Puede alguien que se esforzó y tomó recaudos para alcanzar la inmortalidad morir realmente? Alejó ese pensamiento, y trató de concentrarse en el presente.

Lo ultimo que vio de Remus fue su cuerpo, cuando se colocó en frente de Harry. Remus uso su propio cuerpo como un escudo, para protegerlo de una ráfaga de maleficios y hechizos ejecutados por mortifagos; quienes intentaban ganar el favoritismo de su amo eliminándolo a él, sin duda. Su intento fracaso, por su puesto, y ellos o bien habían fallecido o fueron reducidos y detenidos cuando los miembros de la Orden y los Aurors descendieron contra ellos como una plaga. Él no pudo darse el lujo de detenerse entonces, el deber y la determinación apartando los pensamientos coherentes y los miedos de su mente. En lugar de eso, partía a toda marcha rumbo a su meta.

Ahora, tras la batalla, se esforzaba por re andar sus pasos, caminando entre los escombros, contemplando con remordimiento a los cuerpos de los camaradas caídos y con indiferencia aquellos de los mortifagos. Aunque exhausto e internamente agitado, casi en la forma de una batalla épica entre el éxtasis y la tristeza trató de apoderarse de él, trató de contenerse y continuó con su búsqueda.

Allí!.

"Remus!" Harry gritó, corriendo a su lado. No tenía idea de si el hombre había sobrevivido el ataque anterior, y cayó de rodillas, sus manos intentando determinar la gravedad de las heridas, resistiendo la necesidad de colocarlo cerca y permitirle descansar en su regazo.

Desgarrando la túnica del hombre lobo, Harry notó inmediatamente que Remus sangraba copiosamente por numerosas heridas, y mas sangre se aglomeraba bajo el. Áreas de su piel expuesta estaban rojas y lucían en carne viva, como si hubieran sido terriblemente quemadas. Manchas de hollín, lodo y sangre seca ensuciaban su rostro, pero sus ojos de un marrón ambarino se encontraban abiertos, increíblemente claros, cristalizados, y cargados de dolor. Su respiración era irregular, casi superficial. Correspondió la mirada intense de Harry, y una sonrisa casi beatificada se dibujo en sus facciones, enmascarando el dolor que había sido evidente en ellos hacía solo unos momentos.

Sin perder tiempo, Harry lanzó chispas rojas con su varita, gritando con fuerza por ayuda, pero el número de heridos se calculaba en cientos y los medimagos en la escena eran pocos y muy apartados entre si. Algunas escaramuzas de ultimo momento se escuchaban en la distancia mientras desesperados mortifagos intentaban escapar de su captura. Estaban solos. Estrujó su cerebro tratando de recordar los pequeños encantamientos curativos que conocía, en un intento frenético por detener el sangrado. Usó la túnica humedecida para detener lo peor de la hemorragia, invocando encantamiento tras encantamiento, maldiciendo su propia incompetencia. Detuvo con rapidez su pobre desempeño como curador en cuanto sintió un ligero toque en su brazo.

"James," Remus respiró a través de sus labios desquebrajados, su voz áspera.

Harry trató de corregirlo; de decirle que era él. Harry y no su padre, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando vio la sonrisa soñadora en el rostro de Remus.

"Quería decirte muchas cosas. Nunca creí que tendría la oportunidad. No me queda mucho tiempo, ahora, pero... Ho, es tan bueno ver tu cara. Olvidé que tan joven..." Su mano se alzó con lentitud, acariciando con suavidad la mejilla de Harry, haciendo una mueca de dolor ante el movimiento. "Duele. Frío. Mucho Frío"

"Shhh, Esta bien, Remus, solo descansa. Estoy aquí. Te tengo" Harry murmuró. Instintivamente, supo que Remus estaba más allá de poder ser ayudado, incluso para los niveles de la medicina mágica, pero su corazón se negaba a aceptar lo inevitable. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, buscando ayuda, pero si alguien había visto su S.O.S., todavía no había venido a investigar.

"James…Te extrañe tanto. Me alegra que estés aquí. Tantos recuerdos, y sin suficiente tiempo, nunca el suficiente, mi amigo."

Harry se sentía incomodo. Se sentía como un fraude, interpretando a una persona amada, inmiscuyéndose en una conversación privada que no se suponía fuese para sus oídos, pero sabía que Remus necesitaba esto. Si hubiera tenido tiempo para pensar acerca de ello, hubiera notado que _Él _también necesitaba esto.Obedeciendo a sus instintos primarios, cuidadosamente cargó al hombre herido en sus brazos y lo deposito en su regazo, envolviéndolo en la arruinada capa con manchas de sangre, y gentilmente apartando el cabello de su rostro.

"Recuerdas el día en que tú, Sirius y Peter me confrontaron acerca de mi licantropía?" preguntó Remus, su voz áspera tomando un tono maravillado. "Ese mes tuve una transformación particularmente mala, volví al dormitorio para encontrarlos a ustedes tres…" Su voz se quebró. Remus estaba terriblemente débil, y Harry notó el esfuerzo que le costaba anunciar sus palabras con claridad, pero Harry quería, no, necesitaba oír esa voz. Esa calma, gentil voz que lo envolvía, ofreciéndole confort en la oscuridad, llena de sabiduría, respeto y sinceridad. Esa voz, que incluso ahora, soltando fragmentos de oraciones entre jadeos, todavía se las arreglaba para impartir un discurso elocuente. Harry asintió, asustado de hablar y romper esta suerte de encantamiento de conexión.

"Fueron tan testarudos, tan sinceros" Remus continuo. "No creo haberles dicho nunca cuan profundamente agradecido me sentí. Nunca me trataron con menos respeto después de eso. Siempre me hicieron sentir que era realmente humano. Nunca se los agradecí"

Sintiendo en el hombre lobo la necesidad de reconocimiento, Harry murmuró algo que sonó como, "No hay nada que agradecer", y continuo acariciando el cabello castaño claro.

"Ese fue el mayor regalo que jamás haya recibido. Ustedes fueron los mejores amigos que un chico pudiera querer. Atesoro cada una de nuestras aventuras, nuestras travesuras... a pesar de las detenciones. A pesar de mis fingidas exasperación y enojo. Aunque " – enmendó- "quizás no ese incidente con Severus. Ambos incidentes. Esos fueron más bien lamentables"

" Y entonces hicieron lo inimaginable. Fueron bastante tontos. Todos usted. Arriesgando sus vidas en un hechizo que podría haberlos matado. Por un hombre lobo. Por mí. Todavía recuerdo ese día. Pasaron esa noche en la casa de los gritos junto a mi por primera vez. Ustedes bajaron después para cenar y se suponía que yo estaba dormido. Lloré. Por segunda vez desde que llegue al colegio. La primera vez fue cuando me dijeron que sabían. Sirius…" Tragó con dificultad y cerró sus ojos " Sirius volvió al dormitorio y me descubrió. Me sentí tan avergonzado" confesó, abriendo sus ojos y luciendo algo desconcertado. " Pensé que Él seguramente se reiría de mi. Pero nunca lo mencionó de nuevo. Ni una vez."

Harry continuó acariciando el cabello de Remus, el mundo a su alrededor desvaneciéndose mientras toda su atención estaba concentrada ahora en el hombre lobo.

"Ese día fue la segunda vez" continuo, todavía perdido en un mundo de recuerdos. "La tercera fue cuando moriste. El día en que mi vida como la conocía dejó de existir." Se detuvo entonces, y Harry murmuró de nuevo, como si lo urgiera a continuar.

"Lo sabías? Pudiste ver lo que sucedió tras la batalla? Por que no viniste a mi entonces y me dijiste que Sirius era inocente?." Remus parecía casi enojado, su vos chirriante áspera y profunda. Su respiración se aceleró y gotas de sudor comenzaron a circular por su frente. " Pasé doce años viviendo una mentira. Doce años pensando que había pasado los diez años previos viviendo otra mentira. Creyendo que había sido mas que tonto. Que el hombre que amaba, tu _hermano _en todo menos sangre, nos había traicionado a ambos."

_Amaba? _ Harry repitió con asombro en sus pensamientos, su mano detuvo momentáneamente su atención en el cabello castaño.

"Si, amaba. Amo, de hecho" Remus comentó con un gemido, como si leyera los pensamientos de Harry, el tono de su voz se suavizó. "Lo amo, James. Incluso cuando estuvo en..." Se detuvo como si intentara no viajar por esa dirección en particular. "Nunca deje de amarlo, incluso entonces, pese a que Merlín sabe que lo intenté. Lamento mucho que no te dijéramos acerca…acerca de lo nuestro. Nosotros queríamos hacerlo… no sabíamos como reaccionarías. Nunca quisimos...no podíamos arriesgarnos a perderte" Susurró, su vos casi suplicando por perdón.

"Nunca me perderán, Remus" Harry contestó, también en susurros. "No estoy enojado." Y estaba extrañamente aliviado de descubrir que realmente no lo estaba. Sentía un poco de resentimiento por que ni Remus ni Sirius hayan compartido esta revelación con él antes, pero la dejó a un lado. Podría lidiar con eso después. Remus lo necesitaba ahora. No estaba realmente seguro de si su padre habría estado disgustado, pero fervientemente esperaba que ese no fuera el caso "Hace cuanto?" Preguntó.

"Sexto año," Respondió Remus. " Aunque siento que he estado enamorado de él por años para ese entonces. Aunque nunca…Nunca espere o me atreví a imaginar… No tenía nada que ofrecer, especialmente a alguien como Sirius." Sonrió embelesado, perdido nuevamente en su recopilación de memorias. Continuó, respirando de manera superficial y exhalando el aire de sus pulmones mientras su lengua y sus labios daban forma a sus palabras. "El era…tan hermoso. Su sonrisa iluminaba mi mundo. Pero…no era su aspecto lo que...El tenía esa presencia...Tu sabes. Todo siempre era blanco o negro. Tan protectivo. Intenso." Se detuvo de nuevo, tratando de conservar su aliento y fuerza, determinado a continuar su confesión. Harry asintió para alentarlo.

"Siempre tubo mucha intensidad. Podía ser terriblemente despiadado...siempre impulsivo, impaciente. Pero cuando amaba…tanta pasión y calidez...Ho, James" Remus tosió, y las palabras salieron por sus desquebrajados y sangrantes labios. "El te quería tan profundamente. No se como pude creer en algún momento que él te traicionó. Le di la espalda – lo deje morir, lo deje pudrirse en un infierno en vida. Se que el me perdonó, pero tu...Podrás _tu _perdonarme algún día¿Podrás alguna vez perdonarme por haber permitido que tu querido hermano sufriera tanto? – La ansiedad brilló en sus ojos, reflejando sus desesperadas, casi poéticas palabras.

Esta vez, Harry respondió confiado. "Por supuesto que te perdono, Remus. Shhh. No fue tu culpa. No fue tu culpa." Pronunció, el nudo en su garganta tratando de sofocar sus palabras mientras brindaba absolución a un hombre moribundo.

Remus soltó un sollozo ahogado, y Harry lo acercó más. La respiración de Remus lentamente se normalizó, aunque parecía mas superficial que antes. Las líneas profundas en su rostro parecían suavizarse mientras continuó hablando.

"Nos volvimos a encontrar de Nuevo. Lo había perdido antes, por un buen tiempo. Muy difícil al principio. Mucho dolor, mucha culpa. Para los dos. Pero nunca dejamos de amarnos. Nunca dejó de amarme, James! Fue como si...como si el color hubiera vuelto a mi vida. No me había dado cuenta de cuan triste y monótono se había vuelto todo. Seguí con mi vida. No fue una gran vida...siendo lo que soy, pero aprendí a estar alegre, incluso particularmente feliz"

"Mi mayor falla fue con Harry. Y por eso... Por eso no merezco tu perdón, aunque intenté estar allí para el estos últimos años. Traté de recompensarlo por no haber estado antes con el. Dando mi vida para protegerlo, como debería ser" El largo discurso había tomado mucho de sus energías, y se desplomó en los brazos de Harry, jadeando para recuperar el aliento, los efectos de la perdida de sangre haciéndose cada vez mas notorios. Su cara estaba mortalmente pálida bajo las manchas de suciedad y sangre. Tomó a Harry por la túnica, con dedos temblorosos, concentrándose en regular su respiración.

"Estarías…tan orgulloso de el, James. Él es amable, compasivo, inteligente...muy valiente. Un verdadero Gryffindor. Y vuela tan bien como tu." – Agregó, el fantasma de una sonrisa tocando sus labios y ojos. "Merlín – El es tu viva imagen. Los ojos de Lily. Incluso mas verdes ahora. Yo fuí su…su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en tercer año. Fue un placer enseñarle."

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lagrimas, pero sonrió; su primer sonrisa verdadera en mas tiempo del que le importaba recordar.

Remus pareció haberlo notado y sonrió con mayor intensidad a pesar del dolor. "Ho, si. Y también tiene el temperamento de Lily." - Suspiró con cada vez menos aliento, pero con determinación, y Harry tubo que acercarse para poder escucharlo cuando prosiguió.

"Una infancia terrible. Me rompe el corazón...todo lo que se le negó, como vivió, pero mayormente...que haya crecido sin conocerlos...a ti y a Lily. Sin conocer nunca lo especiales que fueron. Sin saber cuan amado fue. Y yo lo amo, James, y no solo... no solo por que sea tu hijo. Es un joven extraordinario. Lily y tu estarían tan orgullosos. Tan orgullosos.

" He escrito una bitácora para el. Nada elaborado, solo… historias que quiero contarle acerca de ti. Acerca de nosotros. Acerca de Sirius y de mi. Planeábamos decirle, pero…después de que Sirius muriera, no supe como...así como no supe como decírtelo a ti." - Dijo con un suspiro – " Mayormente, no quería desprestigiar la memoria de su padrino. Él quiere a Sirius profundamente. Y creo que también me quiere a mi. Al menos eso espero."

"Lo hago, Remus, yo _si _te quiero" – Harry susurró fervientemente, una lagrima errante escapó, dejando un recorrido en su mejilla.

"Me alegra" Remus dijo con agitación. La mirada ambarina estaba enfocada de manera intensa en la verde, y Harry pensó que vio algo moverse en sus profundidades antes de que Remus le dedicara una sonrisa y cerrara sus ojos.

Una mano fuerte en su hombro interrumpió a Harry entonces. Su mirada llorosa se desplazó para enfocarse en la cara huesuda de una bruja exhausta que cargaba un bolso medico negro.

"Por favor" Croó. " Por favor ayúdelo."

Ella le dio una mirada lúgubre pero comprensiva mientras empezó a invocar encantamientos de diagnostico, sacudiendo su cabeza y murmurando para si misma. Parecía invocar unos cuantos hechizos curadores, pero finalmente volvió a sentarse sobre sus piernas y suspiró.

"Lo siento mucho, querido. El daño es sencillamente demasiado extenso. Esta saturado con los síntomas mágicos de numerosas maleficios, y ha perdido demasiada sangre. Francamente, estoy asombrada de que haya resistido tanto tiempo. Es más que seguro que se debe a su licantropía. Si, lo sé" – Agregó, al ver la mirada asombrada en su rostro. "Las pruebas que he realizado indican claramente su condición. Incluso si fuéramos capaces de usar un translador con él hasta San Mungo en este minuto, no podríamos traerlo de vuelta. Todo lo que podríamos hacer sería mantener su cuerpo con vida artificialmente, y eso no sería..." bajó su tono de voz con tristeza "No sería vida del todo."

"No…" Harry dijo con un respiro.

"Lo siento terriblemente, querido" – Repitió. Ella lo miró de manera pensativa antes de invocar algunos encantamientos en él.

"No. Estoy bien. Por favor" – Suplicó. Ella asintió después de corroborar que ninguna de sus heridas fueran un peligro contra su vida, y lentamente se dirigió a ver a los otros que pudieran necesitar atención.

Remus falleció poco después. Ninguno de los dos habló más. No había mas que decir. Harry solamente lo sostuvo como lo estuvo haciendo desde que lo encontró, meciéndose con gentileza y acariciando su cabello. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí sentado, manteniendo el cuerpo de Remus junto a su pecho. Horas, tal vez, aunque sintió que fueron días. El río del tiempo había dejado de fluír para ellos dos. Sus lagrimas habían sido derramadas, y el entumecimiento había descendido, envolviéndolo por completo.

Era vagamente conciente de que uno de los miembros de la Orden lo traía de nuevo a Hogwarts. Tuvieron que liberar a la fuerza el cuerpo de Remus de su agarre cuando los encontraron en medio de aquella matanza. El se negó a dejarlo, y no fue hasta que por poco perdiera el conocimiento por el agotamiento tanto físico como mental que finalmente pudieron separarlos.

Despertó dos días después en una habitación iluminada, la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey marchando presurosamente al rededor, protestando acerca de su condición y murmurando para ella misma acerca del estado del mundo cuando los chicos tienen que pelear guerras. Al menos eso era familiar, aunque no exactamente reconfortante.

El funeral fue tres días después. Pese a su entumecido estupor, él se hizo cargo de los detalles y arreglos personalmente, descartando las comprensivas ofertas de ayuda que recibió. Incluso se presentó a sus exámenes de EXTASIS más tarde esa semana, pese a que no podían importarle menos sus resultados. Eso le daba algo que hacer, algo para mantenerlo ocupado. Evitó a los reporteros que se aglomeraron en las puertas del castillo, que trepaban desesperadamente por fotografías y entrevistas, y su reunión con el Ministro de la Magia fue civilizada pero breve.

Sus amigos lo mantenían bajo observación, preocupados, pero mayormente lo dejaban solo, inseguros de que decir, apenas asegurándose de que comiera a la hora que correspondiese, con asistencia de Dobby cuando era necesario. Ellos sabían que no estaba durmiendo bien, pero a menos que lo pusieran de cabeza y le colaran pociones para dormir por la garganta, realmente no había mucho que pudiesen hacer. Sin que lo supiera el, se encargaron de protegerlo del resto del alumnado, echando maleficios a cualquiera que tratase de agradecerle, o Merlín lo prohíba, felicitarlo. Estaban agradecidos de no tener que maldecir a ningún profesor.

Lentamente pero sin dudas, los sobrevivientes emergieron de las cenizas. El año escolar terminó. La vida en el mundo mágico mas allá de las protectoras puertas de Hogwarts comenzó de nuevo mientras la comunidad se dividía entre el duelo y la algarabía. Los Muggles atribuyeron la muerte de los suyos a 'actos terroristas hechos al azar ', y Harry regresó solo a Grimmauld Place. Los Weasley le suplicaron para que se quedase en la Madriguera, pero Harry rechazo las ofertas amable y repetidamente, explicando que necesitaba algo de tiempo para si mismo. Molly finalmente cedió luego de que él prometiese que se mantendría en contacto con ella cada tantos días.

El encontró la bitácora de la que Remus había hablado, pero no se atrevía a abrirla. No aún. En cambio, permanecía depositada en su mesita de luz donde el tocaba la lisa cubierta hecha de piel de dragón. Acariciándola cariñosamente cada mañana y cada noche en una especie de extraño ritual. _Pronto, _pensaría en si mismo, _pronto, _pero no aún.

A la medianoche de la víspera de su decimoctavo cumpleaños, la abrió y comenzó a leer.

_Querido Harry..._

_

* * *

_  
Con la excepción de Molly y Arthur Weasley, a quienes consideraba como unos muy queridos tíos, Sirius y Remus fueron las únicas figuras paternas que conoció; La única verdadera conexión que tenía con su pasado y su linaje. Reflexionó nuevamente acerca de todo lo que Remus le había revelado tanto en sus últimos momentos como en la bitácora que había comenzado a leer, y se dio cuenta, con una creciente claridad, que sus padres habrían entendido. Se preguntó durante toda su vida si sus padres habrían estado orgullosos de el, y por primera vez en su vida, era capaz de responder con total certeza que la respuesta era si. Los cuatro estaban orgullosos de el.

Levantándose del suelo, e ignorando sus tiesas y terrosas rodillas, Harry inhaló profundamente. Podía escuchar el zumbido de los insectos que salían para alimentarse y danzar en el crepúsculo, el suave comienzo de la ligera brisa a través de los árboles mientras alborotaba su cabello; oler la inconfundible y verde esencia del verano, de la vida, mientras las ultimas sombras del sol poniente jugaban con la roca de mármol blanco ante el.

El cuerpo de Sirius nunca fue recuperado del velo, imposibilitando un entierro apropiado. Pero tenía la esperanza fervientemente de que la piedra funcionase como un brillante faro, para guiarlo a casa – a casa con Remus. Los preparativos para una gran sonrisa comenzaron en las curvas de sus labios y ojos mientras podía preverlos a los dos juntos, tomados de la mano, dedos entrelazados, bajando su mirada a el y sonriendo. No estaba seguro pero pensaba que tal vez…solo tal vez...Si. Justo ahí: El brillo tenue de _algo _que transmitía una ligera calidez en los bordes de su golpeado y roto corazón.

Esa noche, en el límite entre el sueño y la conciencia, soñó con extraños toques y abrazos fantasmales; una fría, húmeda y negra nariz golpeando su palma, un suave gruñido repleto con afecto haciendo cosquillas en su oído, el gentil toque de una cornamenta a un costado, y un destello de ojos verdes y cabellos rojizos en la esquina de su ojo. El suspiró alegremente, envolviéndose a si mismo en el confort etéreo, y por primera vez en más tiempo del que se atrevía a recordar, Harry James Potter durmió pacifica y profundamente durante la noche.

* * *

N/T: Naturalmente, cualquier tipo de error o pobreza en este fic tiene mas que ver con mi total incompetencia como traductor (eso suma otro ítem a la lista de cosas en las que soy inútil xD) 

Espero, mejor dicho, esperamos ansiosamente sus opiniones.

Saludos y afecto sincero

MidniteMarauder, autora

Viosil Uab, traductor y escritor mediocre xDFinal del formulario


End file.
